Welcome to Mount Massive
by Magicspookie
Summary: Sebastian Rowan, A spy for the CIA, was sent to investigate the claim's of abuse and torture in the asylum. Upon review of his surroundings, Things begin going downhill fast, and ends up becoming a patient at mount massive himself. The only thing on his mind now?..Escape.
1. Chapter 1

Mount Massive Asylum was one of the worst Medical practice failures to leak to Social Media in history. The amount of Abuse and torture these patients or 'variants' as they called themselves, have claimed to Lawyers, or any other authority officials were tremendous. Sebastian Rowan, An undercover spy for the CIA, was sent to investigate these accusations, and by the time he got to the Asylum he already had an Erie chill just looking at this building.  
Sebastian had placed an ear piece in his ear and a hidden camera, placed neatly in his glasses, supplied by the CIA. The man walked casually into the main lobby and stopped at the secretary's desk.  
"Something I can help you with Sir?" The guard asked looking up from his news paper. "Good afternoon officer, I'm ." He said shaking the guards hand.

"I was requested by a.." He paused looking at his clip board. " to over see a patient in this facility."  
Besides the creepy doctor garb the CIA had dressed him in, Sebastian knew how to reel in people with any persona you had to throw at him.  
"Can I see your ID sir?" The guard asked holding out his hand. Sebastian dug deep in his lab coat pocket, and handed him the ID the CIA had supplied.  
"Sure thing." He smiled. The guard checked over his ID and any paperwork that Sebastian had been supplied. "Everything seems to be in order. I'll let them know your here and have an escort take you down right away." Sebastian nodded and sat across the room waiting. "Alright Sebastian, you know the drill." A mans voice came in through his ear piece.

"Get in, get the shit we need and get out. If anything happens to you while your there, and depending on your situation, a task force is ready to move out." Sebastian brought out a sticky note pad and wrote,  
"Loud and clear Lucius." on the paper before crumbling it up sticking it in his pocket.

" ?" A voice called out from the elevator. Sebastian stood and walked before the door. "I'm you're escort sir." The young man said with a bright smile.  
"Perfect." Sebastian said stepping into the large elevator.  
The man closed the door and held out his hand. "My name's Henry, I'll be with you for most of this evening." Sebastian shook his hand and fixed his glasses.  
"A pleasure Henry. This is...Quite a big establishment here." He added hoping to spark a conversation.  
"Yup! Its roughly 673,706 square feet." Sebastian was taken by surprise by his comment. "Really?" The man nodded.

"Yes sir. It Has a total of six court yards and a pond as well." Sebastian paused as the elevator door opened on the last level. "So you know a lot about Mount massive then? And..What are we doing on the Lower level? I thought we were going to the hospital wing." The man questioned and Henry grew quiet. "I have no comment to you're question sir. You'll find out soon enough." Henry spoke quietly, almost in a whisper as he led Sebastian through the long tunnel of plastic covered walls and men in hazmat suits.

"They never said anything about this. Was there a chemical spill or something?" Henry's demeanor was changing fast as they walked. "Listen. I'm just a guide. Take this up with when you see him." Sebastian glared at Henry as he pressed a key card to the door, opening it to a large room with machines and wires everywhere.

"Holy...shit." Sebastian whispered going wide-eyed. "Doctor so glad you could make it. I'm . couldn't make it this evening." looked as sinister as the rest of the people in here. Sebastian shook his hand. "Now I know what you must be thinking. 'this isn't in my job description." He chuckled.

"Well I can assure you, you'll be getting paid triple..if you keep this under wraps" Sebastian couldn't help but feel giddy, he had already caught them. "Where the fuck is !" a man yelled from the doorway. "Get that son of a bitch down here now. we're still offline!" He yelled again pacing the room. "Do we... have a deal Doctor?" Trager questioned gaining Sebastian's attention again and the spy shook his hand. "Yes sir." Trager smiled and turned Sebastian patting his shoulder.

"Good buddy! Now here's your part. You're going to go down by the machine and watch the patient as he gets hooked up to the system, just to make sure...there aren't.. any complications. If there is, here's a light sedative..just to make sure we get the job done." He smiled placing a syringe in Sebastian's pocket. "There you are! Get to the terminal we're still offline." Sebastian glanced back and saw a man come in, sitting by the computer monitor. "Go on. The patient is on his way down." Trager said leaving the room and Sebastian took his position by the machine.

It wasn't until 15 minute's later that 4 men were having trouble bringing in a patient, almost 2 times bigger than the rest. "Damn it. They brought Gluskin." Sebastian heard someone say beside him.  
"No! No NO! not again!" The patient screamed as he struggled against the men. "No! no! Help me! There gunna rape me! Rape! RAAPE!" He screamed getting awfully close to Sebastian. "Man this guy is built like a brick shit house." Lucius said in Sebastian's Ear piece. The patient broke free and ran up to the glass containment room the other scientists were in.  
"You! I know you can stop this!" He said staring directly at the man named ' .' The guards pulled Gluskin back and hooked him up to the machine. Gluskin looked at Sebastian as he struggled violently against the tubes, the scientists were shoving down his throat.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian said taking the syringe and administering it into the IV. Gluskin stared at Sebastian...Just staring as the medicine took effect. The look Sebastian gave back to the man was pure and utter heart break. No one should have to go through this kind of trauma. Sebastian watched as Gluskin's face change a different shade and a rash broke out.

"W-wait.. He's allergic to the tubes! You cant go through with this! you'll kill him!" Sebastian spoke out banging on the machine door. Guard's grabbed Sebastian and hauled him back. "Get off me!" Sebastian roared elbowing one of the men in the stomach. "Get control of him!" the guard yelled and almost in a blink of an eye Sebastian had his face to the floor and an anesthetic was administered in his neck. The only thing he could remember saying aloud was 'help!' and Lucius's voice screamed something in Sebastian's ear before he lost complete consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Rowan. " A voice cooed near Sebastian's ear. "Its time you to wake up! " The voice suddenly screamed smacking his face as hard as they could. Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and forced them open when he finally could. "W-where...am I?..." He stuttered looking around the Blurry bright white room. "Come on buddy~... you know where you are. " Sebastian could feel the man's breath on the back of his neck. Trager. The spy growled in his mind. Sebastian could feel the man's head next to his own.  
"Your... home. " Trager whispered gripping Sebastian's shoulder with his hands, The spy could think that sadistic smile besides him. Sebastian struggled to moved, then, froze when he realized he was strapped into a chair facing a blank screen. "Trager! What are you doing! Let me go! " Sebastian screamed thrashing violently against his bounds.

"You see, I cant help you. Though I would really like too! But I cant. You ruined one of our experiments, so you're going to be the next lab rat. " Trager growled strapping Sebastian's head in, forcing him to look up to the screen. "No! No! Trager!" Sebastian could hear his dress shoes walking further away as the screen came on. "Oh god!" Sebastian yelled as he began to hear a strange buzz. "Sebastian! It's Lucius! Task force is on their way! You're glasses are on the table to the right of you! We see you okay! We're coming!" Lucius said in his ear piece. Sebastian looked down at the corner of his eye and saw the glasses sitting there. "Help me!" He screamed.

Sebastian had been watching the screen for a full 15 minutes before he heard a commotion outside the doors down the hall. "Thank god you're here..." Sebastian sighed tiredly watching the screen. "uh...Sebastian..Task force is about 4 or 5 hours out..." Lucius corrected. Sebastian's eye's opened wide as the door was flown open. He could hear patients screaming in the halls and siren's blaring. A man came in...giggling..No...Laughing. "C-Come on fwind!" Sebastian heard the man say unhooking Sebastian's head gear and his wrist straps. "T-The Lord is here! Our Walrider!" His laugh nearly horrified the spy.  
Sebastian grabbed the glasses from the table and put them on. The patient ran out of the room quickly and began unlocking the rest of the cell doors. "Oh no..." Sebastian whispered looking down the hall as patients flooded the corridor, Laughing...then Screaming as a black mist enveloped a few of them, tearing the patients to shreds. "What the fuck!" He screamed shutting the door once more hiding behind it.

Once the spy heard Silence, He slowly raised his head to look out the window. The being that stared back at him was...unearthly. It had no eyes, no mouth, it was thin, and the black mist leaked through the door and Sebastian stumbled back knocking over some equipment as he screamed. He could hear the door knob jingling slowly. Sebastian ran to the wall and quickly pulled off a vent cover, replacing it as he moved inside. He heard the door fly wide open and the familiar buzzing he heard earlier from the screens. Sebastian covered his mouth to stop from hyperventilating, and nearly stopped breathing as the monster moved past the vent.

Losing interest the monster left the room, leaving nothing but silence, and the sirens in the hall. Now that he was alone, every emotion completely flooded out of Sebastian's system. "Lu.." Sebastian sobbed quietly. "I'm here Sebastian." The man spoke through the ear piece. "Please...Please tell me..y-you saw that..." Lucius sighed. "We caught something...video cut out just after the...thing looked at you through the window. We have you back online now...Just breath okay?..Specialists are looking over the footage and well...The secret service is involved now." Sebastian looked shakily out the vent cap before opening it.

"Sebastian, part of the asylum's power shut down. There's a camera to your right. Pick it up and use the night vision setting so you can see through the dark." The spy weakly walked over and grabbed the camera from it's tri-pod. "Where am I Lucius?.." Sebastian asked as he stepped out into the hall way.

"I'm not sure. Find a sign and I'll look up the building's schematics to tell you where you are." Sebastian tip toed, quietly stepping over the chunks of body parts that laid beneath him. "I'm going to throw up." Sebastian gagged. "Look up Seb. You're not doing us any favors either." The man did as he was told and looked up. A sign red 'Therapy video testing' And you could hear the keys tapping quickly through Sebastian's ear piece. "Jesus Christ Sebastian.." Lucius whispered. "Your on the lowest level in the middle of the entire asylum. You need to move up to the high security wing and pass through it to get to the next section which is the...cafeteria. You'll have to make your way up from there and pass through the recreational area, which is your gym, pool, excreta. From there you can get to..." He paused for a moment. "The administration building and bam! Your out of this puppy." Sebastian ducked into a dark room when he saw two shadows ran past the corridor farther down. The spy watched out they window and sighed pressing his back to the wall.

"Psst! Hey! Quick!" Sebastian's skin crawled as he turned slowly. "Doctor quick!" It was Waylon Park hiding in a locker. He had opened it slightly and pressed his back to the wall of the metal. "Hurry!" Sebastian rushed over and moved in the locker with him. The smaller Tech closed the locker door slowly as the door to the room opened. Waylon took in a slow deep breath as a heavy set man scavenged the room. Throwing chairs, flipping tables, and even...opening the locker beside them. Sebastian closed his eyes and prayed when he came near. You could smell, the blood and death on this man leaking viciously through the locker. It made both of them want to gag. Once the room was clear Waylon slowly opened the door and stepped out throwing up in the corner of the room. " what happened here?" Sebastian whispered looking down at his patient garb.  
"I wish I could tell you Doctor...I see you're one of the good guys though. You wouldn't be in those clothes if...well you didn't try to help." Sebastian looked down at his own patient uniform. "So...what happened to you?" The spy questioned and Waylon sighed. "I got caught sending out an e-mail to a close friend with an onion router to try and stay off the grid but...you see how that worked. I'm not even sure the e-mail was even sent."

Sebastian hesitated. " Mr. Park , I'm not a doctor...My name is Sebastian, I'm a spy for the CIA...If you follow me, I have a way out of here. It will be a hop, skip, and a jump but...It's something right now." The man almost looked dumbfounded. Sebastian looked out of the door's window, into the hallway and sighed. "Are you coming or not ?" Sebastian asked opening the door. The man looked like he was hesitating for a moment. "You can call me Waylon...and yes. I need help finding my way out of this hell hole."


End file.
